Music from the punk and his hipster
by awesomesauce200045
Summary: lukas's love life and band, and how it all evolved from basically nothing. DenNor
1. Chapter 1

A/N; ok, so like i know i've been like gone for a while, but like my laptop got broken and so i finally got my mom to let me use her's for the time being so WOHOO! I might actually rewrite my other fanfiction, idk. my other story is good and all but how i did it its. meh. anyway, i got this idea listening to 3oh!3 and watching the breakfast club with my sister. so, lets get on with the show my pretties!~ oh shit, wait! im looking for an editor to like correct all my spelling, grammar, over all mistakes. you interested oh something comment and i shall get back to you! :)  
Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia or anything like that, don't own the music I mention.

As he let out moan, a wet tongue lapped and licked at his now bruising flesh of his neck. He harshly tugged on the mess of blond hair in his face.  
"You just had to bite, that fucking hurt you stupid Dane.."  
Lukas Bondevik said growling, but no real venom behind his words. Secretly loving how possessive his stupid Dane once the fans got to him. Speaking of the silly danish man, he started nipping at his ear.  
"God damnit, fucking stop it you know i hate nipping!"  
"Hahaha!~ You're so cute lukie!"  
The man above him smirking, laughing happily. Lukas groans out in frustration, about to yell at his lover for using that stupid nickname. A curse was on the tip of his tongue, when suddenly a hand slipped up his shirt and started to tease his left nipple. His curse of frustration became one of pleasure, without even noticing it lukas moaned out his boyfriends name.  
"Ma-Mathias."  
As much as he sometimes hates to admit it, Lukas loves the idiot above him. Loves how he touches him, holds him, caresses him. It all makes the norwegian man cry out in pleasure.  
Mathias smirked at the sight below him, his sexy boyfriend looked up at him. Lukas's usual pale cheeks flushed with an aroused blush, hair loose from its usual constraints of a cross clip. Letting his hair fall around his head like a silky. As he breathes heavily his chest heaves up and down, Mathias can't get enough of it a fist full of his hair, the taller blond pulled Lukas up and into a heated kiss. His norwegian music fairy-as he likes to call him when he's not around-Let out a loud sexy moan.  
As the kisses and touches got hotter and heavier, they barely noticed the gentle knock on the dressing room door.  
"Guy's we have 5 minutes till the show starts! lets go!"  
A voice laced with a light finish accent said from behind the door, not even daring to actually go in. Mathias smirked and buttoned up his pants and fixed his shirt.  
"kay finny we'll be there soon!"  
Lukas sat up and fixed his shirt, pinning his bangs back with his trademark cross clip. Looking up he saw the wide grin on his boyfriends face. "its showtime babe."  
Mathias said grinning like a wild animal, Lukas rolled his eyes and grabbed the Dane. Pulling him into one final kiss, he'd never thought he'd get this far. He also never thought he'd be kissing the idiot willingly, but in all in all. Not a bad.

A/N; ok I know it's short but only cuz my mom wanted her lap top back, I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2,

_**A/N; hello hello my pretties, I'm happy you clicked the next chapter button! It makes me happy :) anyway, this chapter is longer so like yeah. I want them all to be this god damn long but alas. Life don't work out that way. Anytwho, let's continue!**_

_**Disclaimer; I'm a fucking 14 year old that shares a room with her sister, does it look like I own anything? Cuz I don't.**_

_**Chapter 2; let's start out at the very beginning**_

"Lukas! Honey let's go, we're gonna miss our flight!"

A motherly voiced filled the large nearly empty house, a light blond head disappeared under dark blue blankets and sheets. Didn't his mom know that he wasn't a morning person, and that he wasn't in the goddamn mood to get up at the crack of dawn? No, no she clearly didn't because not even two minutes later did he hear her feet run up the stairs and into his room. Without even knocking she bursted into his man cave, he could have been jerking off in the middle of his room. Did she seem to care? Nope, not at all.

"Lukas Bondevik you will get up right now

and go shower so we can leave."

His mother said with a huff, did he care at all? Nope, not in the slightest. But she promised to take him and his little brother to that diner across town (that for some reason was always open, like he didn't get it. It's a small town, why did they need a 24 hour diner?) before they left, and he was a sucker for pancakes so..

"I'm up. Go away."

Lukas loved his mother, he really did. Loved how much fun she can be, how loving and caring she is unlike his deadbeat father. But right now he'd prefer his lazy ass father, at least he'd let him sleep in.

"Oh honey, min lille engel.. I know this move is a little hard, and I know the marriage isn't easy either. But, this will be good for us."

Mona said gently into her first born's ear, she loved her sons and what ever she did she did for them. That's why they were moving to America and into her new husbands house with his 16 year old son, she knew after 5 years of constant fighting with her now ex husband. This would be good for her boys, change is good.

"..I know."

Lukas said into the pillow, slowly he sat up but then nearly curled back up into the covers. Why did his mother choose December to move? He has no idea, so slowly but surely he sat up and grunted quietly. Regretting not having a shirt one at the moment, planting a kiss on his mother's cheek, he grabs the cloths that were the only ones left in his draws and headed to the shower.

Lukas Bondevik loved having his own personal shower, before his father cheated on his mother and became broke and dead to him. His father used to be a very wealthy men, wealthy men usually like to buy a lot of things. The bigger the better he always said, his father's money blessed Lukas with his own bathroom for 17 blissful years. Now, since his mother decided to marry again, he might have to share a bathroom with now two brothers. He didn't mind sharing one with his 15 year old brother, really he didn't. Emil was like him in ways that he liked things clean and ordered. But now he possibly had to share a bathroom with a stranger, Lukas didn't know shit about his now new brother and therefore wasn't to excited about sharing a bathroom with him. What if the guy is a slob and messy ? What if he left toothpaste on the sink and left his underwear hanging from the doorknob!? GROSS! Lukas would rather share a bathroom with his mother, and she was a girl for crying out loud! Sharing bathrooms with girls is like, really bad. So, he was going to enjoy his last shower in his own bathroom. Fuck it, he was gonna take a bubble bath.

You looks at a young man like Lukas and you wouldn't expect him to be the boy he is, with his neutral look constantly plasters on his face. Usual dark clothing, and the way he talks. You wouldn't think much of him, but there's more to a person that just his looks honestly. As he sits there in the bath and soaks away calmly, Lukas wonder a what America is like. Of course he knows, as in from someone who doesn't live there point of view. But he seriously wonders what it's like, from actually being there point of view. Rather than reading and writing about it in class.

"I wonder.."

Ok, he officially didn't like plane travel.

He really really didn't like it. A kid kept kicking the back of his seat, his brother wouldn't share his damn head phones (his had broke a few days ago) and so he had to be stuck with listening to a brat about two rows down yell and scream. He was seriously about to bash his head into the seat in front of him.

"Oh Lukas aren't you excited?"

His mother said from his left, looking at her he smiles and nods. Minus the whole kid kicking him, lack of music, and other child screaming in front of him.

Yeah, he was excited. Maybe he could actually make friends. They lived in a very small town, like very small. So everyone kinda eachothers business. Meaning almost every person knew about what was going on within the Norwegians small family, the affair. The cheating and lies within his parents relationship, adults found out quick. His mother's friends it seemed couldn't shut their traps causing rumours and lies to spread. Its a simple system, adults tell adults, adults tell children, and them children make their own assumptions causing even more lies.

Its not even that the other kids were then mean to Lukas and Emil, they weren't. Its the fact that Lukas knew what people talked about when he went home for the day from the school, he knew what the teachers were thinking about while he sat in class and raised his hand to answer a simple question. Knew what his neighbors said behind his mothers back, they all talked about the divorce. Thats what pissed Lukas off more than ever, that everyone knew his business. Another reason why Lukas probably didn't have a lot of friends at his old school, he liked to keep certain things to himself, alright he liked to keep a lot of things to himself. More than necessary, his mother often said to him. Its not his fault he likes solitude! he just, does.

"Oh Lukas, Oskar has a son around you and Emil's age! I think his names Berwald, maybe you and him can be friends."

His mother said in excitement, Lukas already knew about the brother (hence the whole possibly needing to share a bathroom rant.) his mother was a slightly forgetful person, and already told him and his brother. Oskar is the name of his mother's new husband. From the stories and snippets of what his mother has told him, his mother was classmates with this guy and never really lost contact with him after high school. Apparently he was there for her when no one else was during the divorce, even though he lives in the states. Lukas didn't know how someone can be there for another person when they lived in a totally different country. But as long as his mother wasn't crying in the middle of the night anymore, Lukas didn't care.

I'm going to rest." he said, leaning back into his chair.

"oh alright sweetie, I'll wake you up when we're home."

Home...eh, he wouldn't call it home just yet.

_**A/N: well that only fahking took me my like, whole damn life. jkjk, anyway. Thankies for reading!**_

_**Translations;**_

_**Norwegin;**_

_**min lille enge = my little angel**_


End file.
